


Overstimulation Torture

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, I love Buzz Lightyear, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Enough with the overstimulation torture, you two!” he would often state.“It’s tickling, Buzz!” they would reply to him back.





	Overstimulation Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Woody is found to be ticklish and gets tortured for a while."

Jessie knew Woody was ticklish due to prior experience of having tickled him. So, therefore, she would occasionally use this knowledge against him, to tickle him.

Sometimes she would do it in retaliation for some slight against her. Or sometimes she did it, simply because she could, basically for ‘stitches and giggles’ as she would put it. 

When she tickled him, it could go one of two ways: the first, where he would be reduced to a laughing pile of stuffing and plastic where he experienced pleasurable sensation and she would stop after a while, and the second, usually when she was angry at him, the tickling was her go-to fight move, and she would be _relentless_ , and it was very unpleasant for him, making him feel uncomfortable and as if being attacked, which of course, he was.

Jessie would straddle him, sitting on his torso, all her weight on top of him, just tickling away and saying, “Yeah, that’s what ya get!” 

Saying “Stop!” or “Help!” was practically all he could say as she tickled him. 

Usually, these tickle assaults or tickle attacks, or, as Buzz would refer to them, “overstimulation torture”, would end once Jessie got her fill and decided she was done.

And sometimes, especially if Buzz happened to be nearby enough at the time, it would end easily, as Buzz would bodily pull Jessie off of Woody, and tell him, “Okay, that’s enough, you two!” 

There would even be times where Buzz could preempt it before it even happened if it happened in front of him. Woody would provoke Jessie and she would spring towards Woody and Buzz would have to react quickly by grabbing her around the waist and holding her back as she kicked and exclaimed about “Taking vengeance upon that sly dog!” Yikes.

Whenever Buzz happened to be closest, he decided that the best course of action was to absolutely refuse to let the two cowfolk near each other for at least a few hours until they calmed down.

“Enough with the overstimulation torture, you two!” he would often state.

“It’s tickling, Buzz!” they would reply to him back.


End file.
